Le monde est bleu
by igniti0n
Summary: Bleu, comme ses yeux. Les yeux de Ianto. Bleu : Azur, Turquoise, Marine, Ciel, Ardoise, Nuit, Royal, Cyan, Primaire, Indigo, Profond, Lapis-lazuli, Pastel. Spoilers pour la s03 dès le 1er chapitre. POV de Jack. Toutes leurs premières fois.
1. Fin

Titre : Blue

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, mais ça passera à M par la suite, pour celles qui sont intéressées (ou qui veulent éviter ce passage) ce sera au chapitre 5 pour le premier Lemon, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je préviendrais :)

Bon, j'ai conscience que cette introduction est extrêmement courte, ce sera le cas aussi pour les trois premiers chapitres qui feront moins de mille mots, mais ça s'allongera par la suite. Ne jugez pas au nombre de mots (même si je dois avouer que je le fais fréquemment.)

Reviews svp, la nourriture de l'artiste =)

* * *

Il est là, avec moi, dans cette pièce si sombre que seule une douce lumière bleutée vient éclairée, me permettant de voir seulement les reliefs de son visage.

J'ai plus que jamais conscience que ces animaux, ces serpents, ces 456 nous observaient tranquillement dans leur bocal, persuadés qu'ils auraient ce qu'ils voulaient, qu'ils volerait les enfants de notre Terre pour les transformer en drogue.

C'est de leur faute.

C'est de leur faute si la tête d'Ianto repose sur mes genoux, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court et haletant.

Il tente de sourire, tente de survivre, il s'accroche, mon Ianto, il se bat comme un lion. Il n'a jamais été défaitiste. Et l'air empoisonné entre dans ses poumons, même s'il tente de l'éviter. Il commence à se rendre compte

Je le sens doucement glisser vers l'autre côté. Il se bat, pourtant, il se raccroche, pendant que je le supplie de rester, de ne pas partir, de s'attacher à moi. Il me murmure de douces paroles d'adieu et, me supplie de ne pas l'oublier.

Comme si je pouvais un jour l'oublier. Dans un milliard d'années, je me rappellerais toujours de lui.

Et alors que son souffle devient de plus en plus léger et que je me baisse vers lui, je me rend compte que ce baiser sera notre dernier. Le dernier baiser. Celui qui vient conclure notre histoire, celui qui referme notre livre, celui qui ne se finira pas par « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

La dernière page se tourne, et je ne peux me résoudre à rabattre la quatrième de couverture, alors je tente de retarder l'inéluctable, de rouvrir le livre au début sans prendre le temps de lire la préface, de reprendre ma lecture au premier chapitre, celui que je connais par cœur.

Ce livre qui rassemble toutes nos premières fois, celles qui n'auront plus jamais lieu, celles qui nous ont ébloui, fait rire, fait haleter ou pleurer.

Et celles qui ne se réaliseront jamais.


	2. Première fois que je l'ai vu

Titre : Le monde est bleu

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard

_N'oubliez pas, les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, blah blah._

_Le prochain chapitre arrive demain, il est prêt ;)_

* * *

**La première fois que nous nous sommes vus.**

C'était une nuit où j'étais parti seul chasser le Weevil. Je l'avais traqué, repéré, je l'avais forcé à battre retraite jusque dans les bois. J'étais à deux doigt de l'attraper lorsqu'il avait bondi derrière moi, sortant de nulle part. J'avais un peu de mal à maitriser la situation. Et Ianto était lui aussi sorti de nulle part, et m'avait aidé à le neutraliser. Il avait voulu regarder mon cou, que le Weevil avait mordu. Je savais qu'il s'était déjà refermé. Il l'avait remarqué aussi mais n'avait pas posé de questions.

Je l'avais admiré pour ça. La plupart des gens m'auraient assommé avec un interrogatoire de

« Comment ça marche ? »

« C'est trop cool ! »

Non, désolé, c'est pas vraiment mon genre de laisser mes secrets à l'air libre de cette façon-ci. « Salut, je viens du futur, et je suis immortel ! »

Définitivement pas.

Je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux.

_Bleu_, m'avait crié mon esprit. Son regard semblait avoir enflammé la forêt. Le monde était dévoré de flammes azur. L'univers était aussi bleu que ses yeux. Je m'y serais noyé si le Weevil ne m'avait pas rappelé à la raison en gémissant de douleur.

Il avait les yeux bleus, des boucles de couleur châtaigne, un pull et un jean Basique. Il serait passé inaperçu à mes yeux si je l'avais croisé dans la rue.

Il était banal.

Seuls ses yeux sortaient de l'ordinaire.

_Bleu. Le monde est bleu. Bleu azur, bleu turquoise, bleu marine, bleu ciel, ardoise, bleu nuit, bleu royal, cyan, bleu primaire, bleu indigo, bleu profond, lapis lazuli, bleu pastel._

J'avais poussé un soupir à peine audible tout en secouant la tête.

Il en savait beaucoup trop sur les Weevils pour qu'il ne me fascine pas.

J'avais jeté le Weevil sur mon épaule en murmurant un vague merci, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il cherchait un travail à Torchwood, Cardiff, qu'il avait déjà travaillé à Torchwood, Londres. Mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Il était louche. Il était fascinant. Il était mignon.

Je lui avait dit que je ne voulais pas de lui. Et quand je m'étais éloigné, il m'avait crié qu'il aimait mon manteau. Je ne m'étais pas retourné, me contentant de lever le sourcil en souriant.

Si j'avais su, à ce moment là, si seulement j'avais su à quel point je l'aimerai, combien il me rendrait fou, à quel point ses baisers m'enflammeraient, si j'avais su que nous aurions si peu de temps... Je l'aurais attrapé par le poignet et trainé de force vers le SUV.

Mais sur le moment, je ne savais rien, et je me suis contenté de m'éloigner sans jeter le moindre regard derrière moi.

J'avais grimpé dans le SUV et conduit loin de cette forêt nocturne, le Weevil dans mon coffre grognant de douleur.


	3. Première fois que j'ai bu son café

Titre : Le monde est bleu

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

_Reviews, anyone? Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la soirée._

* * *

**La première fois que j'ai bu son café.**

C'était le lendemain matin et il m'attendait devant le HUB, une tasse blanche à la main, debout dans le vent glacial. Il semblait déterminé, capable d'attendre des heures, des jours, des mois, à moins que ce ne soient des années. C'était aussi la première fois que je le voyais à la lumière du jour. En costume. Ses cheveux étaient plus sombres que je l'imaginait, presque aussi noirs que les miens. Et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus.

Mon esprit hurlait. A moins que ce ne soit mon bas-ventre. Mais ils criaient souvent, tous les deux, à peu près à chaque fois que je croisais une personne, homme ou femme, vaguement baisable -si vous pouvez excuser mon langage.

Même si, dans mon cœur comme dans mon bas-ventre, personne n'avais complètement remplacé mon Docteur. Je cherchais toujours. Je cherchais les yeux de la personne qui, peut-être, me ferait oublier ma souffrance. Je cherchais, cherchais, le ou la seule qui pourrait me sauver. C'était pour ça que je couchais avec tout ce qui bouge. Pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour combler mon vide (dans les deux sens du terme.), pour essayer de me rafistoler, pour essayer d'oublier que mon Docteur m'avait abandonné et que je ne le reverrais probablement jamais.

Mais Ianto était là, et mes entrailles hurlaient. Il souriait, debout, les cheveux ébouriffés par les rafales transportant des gouttes d'eau de mer. Mon regard était toujours autant attiré par le sien.

_Le monde est bleu. Comme ses yeux._

Il avait continué à déblatérer ses conneries comme quoi il était extrêmement qualifié pour le job, et cætera. Il m'avait dit qu'il faisait un très bon café et, sous son invitation, j'avais saisi la tasse blanche et bu le liquide avec précaution.

La première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'était de me dire que le liquide était étonnement chaud malgré le temps qu'Ianto avait passé dehors, dans le froid, dans les bourrasques marines. Et puis l'arôme me frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La saveur. Ce n'était pas juste du café. C'était de la magie. Le sucré et l'amer se mélangeaient à la perfection, le caramel et le goût grillé se mêlant alors qu'ils roulaient sur les papilles. J'avais répressé un sourire. Il n'avait pas menti. Il faisait réellement un café extraordinaire. Ceci dit, je n'avais bu qu'une gorgée, et j'avais reposé le mug dans sa main, ne voulant pas l'encourager dans on obsession.

Il ne serait jamais employé par Torchwood, Cardiff. Pas tant que j'y serais employé. Le 21ème siècle est quand tout change, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'employer n'importe qui.

Je savais tout de lui. Je m'étais renseigné. Je lui avait énuméré toutes ses qualités, ses défauts, épluché ses bulletins scolaires et son CV. Deux fois j'avais tenté de m'éloigner, deux fois il m'avait arrêté, la main tendue, touchant ma poitrine.

Il était trop parfait pour être vrai... Mais au bout d'un moment, j'avais réussi à le repousser. Ianto Jones, n'était pas un employé pour moi. il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans Torchwood. Et il n'y en aurait jamais.

Je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, mais je ne le savais pas encore.

Et je m'éloignais, une fois de plus, perdant une fois de plus le peu de temps que j'aurais pu gagner avec lui. Quelques heures, quelques jours. Si je pouvais retourner le arrière...

Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, combien de fois l'arôme de ce café viendrait combler mes papilles, je ne savais pas que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Et je n'imaginais pas combien ça pourrait me manquer. J'étais ignorant. Je ne savais rien.


	4. Première fois que je suis mort pour lui

Titre : Blue

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

* * *

**La première fois que je suis mort pour lui**

Bien sûr, en fin de compte, j'avais fini par l'embaucher. C'est une histoire incluant un ptérodactyle, un 4X4, une grosse seringue, un costume et beaucoup de phéromones. C'est une autre histoire que je connais par cœur, une autre histoire que je n'oublierai jamais. Mais c'est une histoire que je garde pour une autre fois.

Mais bien sûr, il était trop parfait pour être vrai. Il avait trop insisté pour être normal. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il était trop sage, trop tiré à quatre épingles. Trop obéissant. Je l'avais négligé. Je ne faisais même plus attention à lui. Il faisait un café merveilleux. Il nettoyait après nous. Il faisait disparaitre les morts suspectes. il était le chien de garde. Il était important mais invisible, et il semblait ne rien demander en retour. Il semblait être heureux. Il semblait être normal, pour autant qu'un homme ténébreux et taciturne soit normal. Il ne posait pas de questions. Il était pratique.

Sauf qu'on ne savait pas tout. On se savait pas qu'il cachait son ancienne copine, à moitié upgradée, dans la cave. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour ça. Il m'avait harcelé pour ça. Pour aider sa copine. Pour la retrouver. Par amour. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait? Nous nous étions battus pour sauver la Terre des Cybermen. Rose Tyler s'était battue et retrouvée piégée dans une autre dimension, à cause des Cybermen. Rose Tyler qui, elle aussi, avait perdu son amour. Le Docteur, maintenant, errait dans le temps et l'espace, seul, le cœur vide. Pour avoir voulu protéger la Terre des Cybermen. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient réussi, que leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain.

Il fallait leur faire honneur, et pour leur faire honneur, il fallait détruire ce dernier Cybermen.

Et Ianto en avait amené un, enfin plutôt une, dans notre propre base, l'endroit le plus à même de conquérir la Terre, avec toute la technologie alien qu'elle contenait.

Toujours était-il que sa copine avait fini par se réveiller et eut l'idée de casser tout le Hub et de tous nous transformer en Cybermen lui avait pété dans la boule. C'était ce pour quoi elle avait été programmée. Parce que tout d'abord, elle s'était réveillée Lisa. Lisa, l'amour de la vie de Ianto. C'est ça qui l'avait rendu fou, Ianto, c'est de voir la transformation de Lisa, alors qu'elle s'était réveillée en pensant encore comme une humaine, elle avait progressivement commencé à agir comme un Cybermen.

Et Ianto, Ianto en avait été malade, Ianto en avait été fou que sous le visage de l'amour de sa vie se cache un robot maléfique. Il avait beaucoup crié, beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup gémi. Je me rappelle encore de son visage crispé, les joues trempées, je me rappelle de ses cris de désespoir, je me rappelle de ses yeux que les larmes ne cessaient de remplir, terrifié de voir de nouveau mourir la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment.

_Bleu. Lorsqu'ils étaient pleins de larmes, ses yeux brillaient d'autant plus. Le monde est bleu._

J'avais beau le haïr pour ce qu'il avait amené à l'intérieur de la base même de Torchwood, au fond de moi, je le comprenais. J'avais vu mourir tellement de gens... Je comprenais qu'il aie voulu sauver la personne qu'il aimait à tout prix. Je comprenait son déni, cette volonté qu'il avait de croire que Lisa était toujours vivante.

Et maintenant je comprends encore mieux, alors qu'il est en train de mourir dans mes bras, alors que je suis en train de le perde. Je suis son reflet. J'ai le même visage crispé, les mêmes larmes, les même cris de désespoir et la même envie de prendre ma revanche sur ceux qui son en train de me l'enlever. Je sais que je pourrais ravager la Terre pour le venger. Brûler chaque parcelle de son sol, partir vers l'univers, visiter chaque caillou en suspension dans l'espace, pour avoir le plaisir de tuer de mes mains ces serpents qui sont en train de me voler mon Ianto.

Mais Lisa n'était plus là. Et le robot qui avait volé son corps l'avait attrapé par le corps et l'avait envoyé valser, alors même qu'Ianto lui déclarait son amour. Alors j'avais établi une stratégie. Je l'avais attirée, j'avais fait l'appât. Elle avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Et alors que le courant électrique me traversait, implacable, brûlant la moindre parcelle de ma chair, je m'étais dit qu'au moins, je les avait protégés. Je l'avais protégé. Et que quand je me réveillerais, j'aurais encore terriblement mal à la tête. Ça passerait. Ça passait toujours.

Je sombrais, traversant le voile noir qui m'était si familier, presque réconfortant, la douleur se dissolvant peu à peu.

J'expirais mon dernier souffle. Pour cette fois.


	5. Première fois que je l'ai embrassé

Titre : Blue

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

* * *

**La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés.**

Ils était là, donc, étendu au sol par son unique amour, assommé par celle qui avait illuminé sa vie. Il respirait faiblement et difficilement et, quand j'étais revenu à la vie, quand j'avais cru qu'il était mort, mon cœur était tombé de ma poitrine jusque dans mon estomac, forçant l'air en dehors de mes poumons au passage. J'avais hoqueté, ne voulant pas croire qu'il était mort.

Parce que je l'aimais. J'aimais Ianto. Ce n'était pas une révélation que je venais de me faire, oh, non. J'aimais toute mon équipe. Je les aimais, je voulais les protéger, les préserver de toute la violence du monde. Je voulais les serrer près de moi et leur cacher les yeux pour dissimuler l'horreur qui existait sur Terre. Mais au contraire, ils m'aidaient à préserver le reste du monde de cette violence, ils m'aidaient à dissimuler l'existence de la faille, ils m'aidaient à éliminer les menaces alien. Je les aimais. C'étaient à la fois mes enfants, mes amis, mes confidents. Je n'aurais pas supporté de les perdre.

J'aimais Toshiko pour sa discrétion, pour son talent, pour son charme discret et exotique, pour son humour particulier et pince sans rire, je l'aimais parce qu'elle était loyale et fidèle à ses engagements, parce qu'elle était courageuse et qu'elle ne s'apitoyait jamais sur elle-même, pensant toujours aux autres.

J'aimais Owen pour son courage, pour sa loyauté, pour son visage fin qui ne manquait pas de charme, je l'aimais parce qu'il était capable de se battre jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il avait la rage de vivre, parce qu'il était un lion qui s'ignorait, parce qu'il était un roi, et qu'il ne le savait pas encore, mais qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour Torchwood.

C'est ainsi que ces deux là sont morts, s'aimant, l'un consumé par l'énergie nucléaire qu'il tentait de contenir et sauvant Cardiff, l'autre lui donnant ses indications malgré la balle qu'elle avait dans le ventre, mourant en même temps que lui sans lui laisser savoir quoi que ce soit.

Je suis si fier d'eux. Ils me manquent tellement. Je les aime tant. Ils me manquent tellement.

J'aimais Gwen parce qu'elle avait du cœur, parce qu'elle était passionnée, parce qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement corrompue par Torchwood, encore naïve et gentille, je l'aimais parce qu'elle m'était inaccessible, parce qu'elle était forte.

Maintenant, elle était mariée, elle attendait un enfant, et alors qu'elle aurait dû rester chez elle à caresser son ventre et faisant les yeux doux à son mari, elle s'échinait à sauver tous les enfants du monde.

Je suis si fier d'elle. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira. J'espère qu'elle sera à mes côtés quand je me réveillerai. Je ne pourrais pas faire face à ça seul. J'ai besoin d'elle.

J'aimais Ianto parce qu'il était discret, efficace, qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, parce qu'il était totalement dévoué à Torchwood, parce qu'il était persistant, parce qu'il était vraiment beau en costume trois pièces, parce qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux du monde.

Je suis si fier de lui. D'un traître, d'un petit garçon perdu, j'ai fait un grand homme, un combattant, courageux, loyal. Mon amant. Mon amour.

J'avais donc rampé vers lui j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui insufflant doucement la vie que j'avais en surplus. Ianto était un membre de mon équipe et je ne le laisserais pas mourir, jamais. Il n'étais pas dans mes habitudes de les laisser mourir de cette façon, du moins pas encore.

C'était l'époque où je croyais encore que je pouvais tous les sauver. Je n'ai plus cette illusion maintenant. Suzie est partie la première, puis Owen, par deux fois. Puis Tosh. Et maintenant, Ianto. Ils m'ont tous quittés. Et Gwen, Gwen, je la ferais partir au loin dès que je pourrais. Parce qu'il me semble désormais que je vole la vie des autres. Je leur survit tous. Ils meurent tous prématurément. C'est de ma faute, et c'est pour ça que je me dégoûte moi-même.

Et alors que je tentais de le maintenir en vie, ils s'était réveillé, comme un mauvais remake de la Belle au Bois Dormant, et j'avais glissé ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Par soulagement? Par attirance? Par peur de Lisa?

Toujours est il qu'il avait répondu à mon baiser, doucement d'ailleurs, puis plus rapidement. Et le goût de sa bouche, si similaire à celui de son café, la douceur de sa langue, la pression de ses lèvres m'avaient rendu fou.

A ce moment la, je m'étais fugitivement demandé si c'était son premier baiser entre hommes. Je m'étais rappelé de mon premier baiser avec un garçon, si différent de celui d'une femme. La barbe fine qui crissait lorsque nos mentons s'effleuraient, cette lutte de pouvoir pour savoir qui dominerait le baiser, les mains sur mes joues si grandes, si rugueuses par rapport a celles des femmes, fines, douces et blanches...

Des baisers différents mais tellement plus jouissifs. Qui faisaient se sentir tellement plus vivant.

J'y avais mis fin, de peur de m'emporter, de peur de me laisser submerger, de peur de me faire repérer par Lisa. On sait jamais, elle pourrait commencer à être jalouse. Valait mieux pas prendre de risques.

Il avait soupiré bruyamment lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient éloignées, et j'avais posé mon doigt sur ma bouche, lui faisant signe de garder le silence, de se faire discret, de se tapir pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Mais si seulement j'avais su que ce baiser serait le premier d'une longue série, si seulement j'avais su que ce baiser n'était pas juste un baiser d'adieu parce qu'il croyait qu'il allait mourir, si seulement j'avais su qu'un jour ces baisers me rendraient ivre de joie et bonheur, je n'aurais jamais décollé mes lèvres des siennes, je l'aurais cloué au sol, oubliant Lisa, et je l'aurais embrassé jusqu'à l'épuisement.


	6. Première fois que nous avons baisé

Titre : Blue

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : M, définitivement.

_Le premier lemon, donc. MxM donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça peuvent s'abstenir, je dois avouer que c'est pas un chapitre absolument nécessaire à la compréhension de l'intrigue 8D_

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review :)_

* * *

**La première fois que nous avons baisé**

Nous étions saouls, et le mot est faible.

Nous titubions dans la rue, donc, bras dessus bras dessous, riant aux éclats comme si le monde ne menaçait pas d'exploser à chaque moment. Le sol tanguait dangereusement sous nos pieds, comme pour nous avertir qu'il pouvais nous sauter dessus à tout moment. Nous nous étions retrouvés étalés sur la chaussée, hilares. Nous aidant l'un l'autre, nous avions réussi à atteindre la porte du Hub et après moult efforts, nous réussîmes même à l'ouvrir. Un exploit, vu notre état.

Mettant un pied devant l'autre, petit à petit, concentrés pour garder notre équilibre, nous avions réussi à nous assoir sur les marches du Hub. Mais c'était sans compter la gravité, cette traitresse, qui avait changé de sens sans prévenir et nous avait précipité l'un sur l'autre. Avant que j'aie pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Ianto étaient sur les miennes, et il avait attrapé sans ménagement le col de ma chemise comme s'il avait peur de tomber à nouveau. Un courant électrique m'avait parcouru et j'avais répondu à son baiser, pressant fiévreusement mes lèvres contres les siennes alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras.

Et si la bouche de Ianto contre la mienne m'avait rendu fou, les baisers et les suçons qu'il avait déposés dans mon cou m'avaient définitivement fait perdre la raisons

Je l'avais pris par le poignet et nous avons doucement titubé vers ma chambre. Nous étions tous deux saouls, fébriles, fiévreux et excités par l'alcool et les baisers. Nous étions toujours en train de nous embrasser, aucun de nous ne voulant se séparer de la bouche de l'autre. Alors que les mains d'Ianto glissaient le long de mes épaules, mon lourd manteau tomba sur le sol, mais je n'esquissais aucun geste pour le retenir.

Je m'était aperçu au bout de quelques secondes que ce que j'avais pris pour des caresses maladroites étaient en réalité les tentatives d'Ianto d'ouvrir ma chemise. Je le laissais faire, assez impressionné par la coordination qu'il conservait malgré le nombre de shots de tequila qu'il avait bu. Mes bretelles sautèrent avec un nuit de claquement métalliques. Elles tombèrent sur le sol à quelques centimètres de mon manteau, bientôt rejointes par me chemise qui glissa sur le lino avec un bruit de froissement soyeux.

Je réalisais à ce moment-ci que Ianto portait beaucoup trop de vêtements.

Je m'étais jeté sur lui en lui enlevant sa veste de costume. Elle était allée rejoindre mon manteau, mes bretelles et ma chemise. Elle serait froissée et le Ianto de d'habitude en aurait été contrarié, mais le Ianto qui était en train de m'embrasser s'en foutait comme de sa première queue.

_... Ahum_.

Peut-être que c'était pas le terme à utiliser.

Il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, donc, et il avait continué à m'embrasser pendant que je tirais sa cravate vers moi pour le diriger vers le lit, cravate que je défis des que nous nous fûmes écroulés sur la couverture. Sa chemises et nos pantalons rejoignirent le vestiaire qui s'était improvise sur le lino de la chambre. Dans le silence, le bruit des froissements était presque insupportable.

Nos lèvres étaient scellées. Et le goût du café dans sa bouche, qui se mêlait évidemment à celui de la tequila qu'il avait (trop) bu pendant cette soirée... Un délice...

Pendant un moment, j'avais sincèrement pensé à m'arrêter la, à l'entourer de mes bras et simplement m'endormir avec lui, pour limiter les dégâts. Mais il ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il s'était mis a mordre la peau de mon cou et pour être honnête ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas.

Quitte à être gênés et à avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain matin, autant faire la totale.

J'avais tenté de glisser ma main dans son boxer, mais il m'en avait empêché. Au début, j'avais cru qu'il avait changé d'avis. Mais il avait gardé dans sa main le poignet qu'il venait de saisir et avait commencer a sucer deux de mes doigts. Comme faisait-il pour évoquer des choses aussi perverses avec un air si innocent? Il ne voulait pas de préliminaires. Il voulait le sexe, le plaisir, l'orgasme, tout de suite.

Comprenant le message, j'avais rampé jusqu'à ma table de nuit pour en sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif. J'avais enfilé la capote et généreusement versé le lubrifiant sur mes doigts avant d'en enduire ma queue. J'avais écarte les cuisses de Ianto plus brusquement que je ne le souhaitais, mais il n'avait pas semblé s'en plaindre. Je lui avait doucement enfoncé un doigt. Il avait gémi. Ça m'avait excité encore plus et je lui avais mis un autre doigt pendant qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

_Bleus. Me perdre. Me noyer. L'océan. Bleu. Le monde est bleu_.

Il avait de nouveau gémi, de frustration cette fois, pour me rappeler à la réalité. J'avais commencé a faire un va et viens avec mes doigts, mais Ianto avait crié qu'il n'en voulait pas.

«Baise moi maintenant, Capitaine Jack Harkness, je veux ta queue, je veux te sentir en moi ! Alors arrête de faire ta petite fille et baise moi.»

J'étais plus que surpris d'entendre le doux Ianto, d'habitude si soumis, si candide, utiliser ce genre de mot, et je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas en imputer la responsabilité uniquement à l'alcool. Il fallait croire que Ianto, au fond de lui, était différent de l'homme qu'il laissait entrevoir au grand jour.

Malgré la surprise, je lui avais obéi, déclenchant moult et moult gémissements. Alors que je m'enfonçait en lui, il poussait son bassin en avant pour que je le ravage encore plus profondément. Lorsque j'avais empoigné son entrejambe, il s'était passé quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer. Ianto avait juré.

«Oh Jack, plus fort, ici, putain de merde Jack ! Plus vite, mon Capitaine !»

Il avait crié encore, devenant de plus en plus incohérent au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'extase. J'étais de plus en plus excité par ses jurons, et j'allais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond.

Nous étions couvert de sueur et le plaisir nous parcourait par vagues. Ianto atteignit l'extase avant moi et gicla de petites perles blanches sur son ventre. J'avais joui à mon tour, tellement à l'étroit, le premier à conquérir cet endroit, serré par les contractions qui secouaient ses entrailles alors que j'étais en lui si profondément.

Nous étions tombés sur le lit, à bout de force. J'avais commencé à dégriser, et je me demandais comment j'allais gérer ça le lendemain matin. Mais pour le moment, une bonne douche s'imposait. J'avais tendu une boîte de mouchoir à Ianto, enlevé ma capote, j'y avais fait un nœud et m'étais dirigé vers la salle de bain.

«Je vais prendre une douche. Tu me rejoins?»

J'avais dit ça uniquement pour le taquiner. Il venait de s'essuyer le ventre et avait posé la tête sur les oreillers, prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil du juste. J'étais entré dans la douche, m'étais savonné, shampouiné, hydraté, etc. Et lorsque j'étais sorti, Ianto n'était plus là.

Un vide s'était instantanément fait dans ma poitrine. Il me manquait. C'est le moment où j'ai réalisé que finalement, Ianto ne serait pas une histoire d'un soir.

Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais parti, je ne me serais pas éloigné, je serais resté à côté de lui, l'entourant de mes bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, parce que nous avions si peu de temps.

Mais je ne savais rien, et je m'étais glissé dans mon lit encore chaud, en me demandant comment il réagirait le lendemain.


	7. Premier rendezvous

Titre : Blue

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : M, définitivement.

_Encore du MxM dans ce chapitre. Il risque aussi d'y avoir quelques fautes d'accent, je l'ai écrit avec un clavier sans accents, j'ai tenté de tout remettre, mais si il reste quelques fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez quiphé =D  
_

* * *

**Notre premier rendez-vous**

Après cette soirée désastreuse, nous nous étions évités pendent un petit moment. Mais nous étions toujours attirés l'un par l'autre, chacun exerçant un étrange magnétisme sur l'autre. Au bout d'un petit moment, nous avions réussi à faire semblant d'oublier cet évènement, mettant tout sur le compte de l'alcool. Je continuais à flirter avec lui. Comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je continuais à regarder ce joli petit cul à chaque fois qu'il se baissait pour ramasser quoi que ce soit.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus.

Et à chaque fois que je pinçais son arrière train avec un sourire en coin, il me souriait en lançant

«Attention, Monsieur, c'est du harcèlement.»

Et le "monsieur". Il me tuait, ce monsieur. Je veux dire - Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, loin de là, c'était juste une obsession passagère - que je pensais, à l'époque. Et pourtant, il m'avait appelé Jack. Il m'avais appelé son Capitaine. Je veux dire, rien de surprenant, après tout, Capitain Jack Harkness étaient mon nom et mon titre, mais Ianto... Sous l'emprise de l'alcool... Et maintenant, il me donnait du monsieur, remplissant sa fonction de majordome à merveille, faisant le café comme on lui demandait. Mais pas plus.

Parfois, lorsque les autres membres de Torchwood étaient en mission ou rentrés chez eux, nous nous faisions un sourire complice et nous assouvissions nos pulsions. Nous n'en parlions jamais. C'était du sexe pur et simple, rien que ça, rien de plus. Et c'était juste entre nous deux. Ça n'engageait à rien. Personne ne devait savoir.

Nous avions fini par être surpris une fois ou deux, par Gwen qui était entrée dans le bureau sans prévenir et était partie en pouffant, par Tosh par la CCTV...

En fin de compte, toute l'équipe avait fini par comprendre que Ianto et moi, on prenait du bon temps. Quelques sous entendus par ci, quelques uns par là... Le bon coté des choses c'était que je n'avais plus à me cacher pour lui tripoter les fesses, qu'il avait d'ailleurs fort fermes.

Un jour, Ianto était parti en mission avec Owen. De fil en aiguille, la conversation a dérivé sur moi. De ce qu'on m'en a rapporte, Ianto a tenté d'expliquer à Owen que lui et moi, c'était pas juste de sexe. Owen lui avait répondu que c'était sûrement comme ça dans ses rêves, ses tristes rêves humides, mais qu'en réalité il n'était rien de plus qu'un plan cul a temps partiel pour moi

Pour une fois qu'Owen était perspicace... Je l'avait haï pour avoir dit ce genre de choses. Mais il avait raison. Je n'avais voulu que du cul avec lui. Après ça, Ianto s'était éloigné. Et vous savez le proverbe qui dit qu'on ne se rend compte de la valeur de quelque chose seulement après l'avoir perdu? C'est ce qui est arrivé. Ianto m'avait manqué un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie. C'est à ce moment la que je me suis rendu compte que mon attirance n'était pas seulement physique. Ce n'était pas de l'amour _- Noooon._ Mais je tenais à lui. Énormément.

Alors un jour ou nous étions en mission - enfin, entrain d'essayer de sauver Cardiff d'une série d'explosions imminentes, je lui avait demandé si, quand tout serait fini, il aimerait aller au restaurant, au cinéma... Il avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Il m'avait demande si j'étais en train de lui proposer un rendez vous . J'avais acquiescé et il avait accepté en souriant.

Évidemment, ce rendez-vous ne s'est pas déroulé immédiatement : Il y avait eu des complications, notamment moi qui avait passé 2 000 ans à étouffer, les poumons pleins de terre - _long story short_, comme ils disent, j'avais fini par éliminer les méchants et l'embrasser comme jamais.

Quelque temps après, j'étais allé le chercher chez lui avec le SUV. Je ne lui avais pas dit où nous allions, lui demandant simplement d'être prêt pour 20h. Je m'étais fugacement demandé si j'étais censé apporter des fleurs, et puis je m'étais dit qu'il se sentirait peut-être émasculé par ce genre d'attention généralement réservées a la gent féminine.

Il était prêt, attendant en bas de chez lui dans son éternel costume-cravate. Il était monté dans le SUV avec un grand sourire, en disant :

«Bonsoir monsieur»

«Ianto... Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de laisser tomber le monsieur pour la soirée? Je t'ai pas invité en tant que mon employé. Enfin, j'espère que nos relations ne resterons pas strictement professionnelles ce soir. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

«Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, monsieur» m'avait-il dit avec un sourire en coin. «Enfin, Jack.»

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait Jack alors qu'il était dans son état normal. Je lui avais fait mon plus grand sourire puis avait reporté mon attention sur la conduite.

Je l'avais emmené manger dans mon restaurant préféré, un petit endroit ou personne ne pourrait nous reconnaitre, cosy et charmant. Nous avons discute du boulot, de l'équipe, du sport, du beau temps... Il souriait, mon Dieu, et il riait... Il avait fallu que je le retienne pour ne pas le pencher, pour ne pas l'embrasser tendrement, parce que je pensais que ça le gênerait.

Malgré toutes mes supplications à l'Univers pour tenter de faire s'écouler le temps plus lentement afin que je puisse rester avec lui pour l'éternité dans ce restaurant bondé, la fin du diner avait fini par arriver. Mais voilà le problème : Nous étions deux hommes. L'homme paye pour la femme. Si je payais, je le rabaissais? A vrai dire, je n'était jamais vraiment sorti avec des mecs. J'avais couché avec beaucoup d'entre eux, ça oui. Mais je m'éclipsais toujours au petit matin. Je ne savais pas gérer une relation. Ou j'avais peur d'être percé à jour? Peur de n'être qu'une illusion? Peur de laisser entrevoir ma vraie nature?

«Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je ne suis de nulle part, je viens du futur, de trois mille ans après vous. Au fait, tu veux sortir avec moi?» Ridicule.

Mais revenons à nous moutons. la danse de l'addition, donc. Je l'avais attrapée - Ianto avait fait le même geste, mais n'avait pas été assez rapide. Je l'avais agité sous son nez

«Je t'ai invité - je paye»

Il avait souri et hoché la tête.

«La prochaine fois alors...»

Il. Y. Aurait. Donc. Une Prochaine. Fois. Je m'étais rendu compte juste à temps que j'avais oublié de respirer. J'avais pas envie de mourir dans ce restaurant, de ressusciter et après je devrais expliquer pourquoi et en fin de compte je devrais arrêter de venir alors, euh, je m'égare. Nous étions sortis et je l'avais guidé vers le cinéma juste à côté. Le film qu'on était allé voir était une blague - J'avais anticipé sa réaction.

«Twilight. Pitié, dis moi que c'est une blague.»

Je lui avais fait un de ces grands sourires dont j'ai le secret et rétorqué

«De beaux mâles torse nu qui brillent... Je paye parfois bien plus cher qu'une place de cinéma pour en voir.»

Il avait pouffé. L'un comme l'autre savions qu'on ne regarderait pas beaucoup le film. Nous avionsacheté du Pop-Corn et nos mains se frôlaient à chaque poignée qu'on prenait.

J'avais avisé un grain de pop corn sur l'épaule de sa veste - Il avait dû le laisser tomber sans faire attention. Sans rien lui dire, je m'étais penché vers lui, ma bouche sur son épaule, et l'avait gobé. Il m'avait regardé de travers.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jack?»

Il m'avait regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés tandis que j'avais tente de lui expliquer.

«Le pop-corn... Ton épaule... Tombé... J'ai voulu...»

C'était pas juste. Il trichait. J'étais absolument incapable d'être cohérent lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon et il le savait. Encore une fois, même dans l'obscurité de la salle de cinéma, le bleu de ses yeux me frappa.

Ce bleu qui traversait mes pupilles pour se répandre a travers mon esprit, colorant mon corps et mon esprit.

_Le monde est bleu._

Incapable de me retenir, renonçant a tenter d'avoir l'air intelligent, j'avais pose mes mains de chaque cote de sa tête et l'avait attire vers moi. Des pouffements avaient retenti derrière nous et alors que je m'étais arrache de ses lèvres prêt a étriper la personne qui se moquait de nous, je m'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas de nous qu'on riait, mais du vampire Roux a l'écran qui venait s'arracher sa chemise et était en train de briller au soleil. GAY.

J'avais senti Ianto sourire contre mes lèvres et je l'avais embrasse de plus belle tandis que l'autre Roux grimpait sur un arbre avec sa copine dans le dos. Sérieusement. QUI a des idées pareilles? J'avais ri. Ianto avait serre ma main en me lançant un air réprobateur.

«Ianto... Tu sais que quand tu me fais des yeux pareils je suis incapable de te résister? Que quand tu me regardes de cette façon je ne réponds plus de rien?»

Il avait hoché la tête en me lançant un sourires, un de ces mystérieux sourires qu'il me réservait quand il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

«Quoi?»

J'étais vraiment intrigué.

Il avait continue de sourire en secouant la tête, faisant mine de reporter son attention sur le film.

«Plus tard»

J'avais geint, trépigne et gesticulé. Et je sais être chiant quand je veux quelque chose.

«C'est vraiment rien. Juste des images qui jaillissent dans ma tête sans que je leur aie rien demandé»

«quel genre d'image?», m'étais-je enquéri avant de m'arrêter et de faire un grand sourire. «CE genre d'images ! Ianto petit cachottier et ses fantasmes au cinéma, enfin voyons, j'étais venu pour regarder Twilight, moi!»

«Moui, j'en suis persuadé. Parce que tu étais sur qu'on allait s'emmerder au boit d'une demi heure et qu'en fin de compte on regarderait pas le film.»

J'avais souri.

«Tu marques un point.»

Pendant que sur la toile, les vampires s'éclataient follement a jouer au base ball, j'étais descendu de mon siège, direction : La braguette de Ianto. Il avait poussé un cri de surprise.

«Jack!»

«Chhhht. Tu vas déranger les filles en chaleur qui sont en train de bavasser sur notre ami Robbie ici à l'écran. Ceci dit, ca me dérange pas tant que ça, tant qu'elles le regardent elles ne cherchent pas a te séduire, même si tu es bien plus séduisant que lui. Sois silencieux maintenant»

J'avais descendu sa fermeture éclair avec mes dents, glissé son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses chevilles. Je l'avais senti frisonner quand l'air frais l'avait frappe. J'avais fait courir mon souffle chaud sur toute la longueur de sa queue, qui était déjà dure. Je l'avais léchée, le taquinant, faisant monter sa frustration alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus raide.

Il faisait semblant de ne pas me regarder. Mais je le voyais bien qui me fixait des que je faisait mine de m'intéresser a son entrejambe. Il haletait déjà, tentant tant bien que mal de garder l'air digne. Ses mains s'étaient crispées, venant se fourrer dans mes cheveux, en agrippant de pleine mèches. Je ne le savais pas aussi impatient. Il devenait de plus en plus dur et moi même, je m'étais senti inconfortable, serré à l'intérieur de mon pantalon, et j'avais songé a l'enlever pour le soulager. Mais a ce moment précis, c'était Ianto qui avait besoin de soulagement.

Il était en vrac, la sueur coulant le long de ses joues, le pantalon aux chevilles, haletant, le beau bleu de ses iris assombri par le désir.

J'avais souri, heureux de voir a quel point j'avais rendu le sage Ianto Jones si dépravé. Il était irrésistible. Alors Je l'avais pris en bouche. Juste le gland, pour commencer, et le soupir d'aise qu'il avait poussé m'avait encouragé à le prendre plus profondément, l'enfonçant plus loin dans ma gorge, centimètre par centimètre.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il avait gémi, un gémissement qu'il avait tenté de transformer en éternuement peu convaincant. Mais la majorité des personnes dans la salles étaient surtout en train de se demander si oui ou non la brunette allait se faire bouffer par le méchant vampire. Ianto avait totalement perdu contrôle lorsque j'avais commencé mes va et viens, et ses mains avaient pressé sur ma tête pour m'inciter à aller plus vite. Il avait fini par se libérer dans ma bouche, Silencieusement, avec juste un hoquet. Un hoquet terriblement sexy, certes.

Les lumières s'étaient rallumées alors que je remontais son pantalon.

J'avais pouffé pendant qu'il jurait, empêtré dans ses sous vêtements. En vérité, personne n'avait rien vu.

Nous étions sortis main dans la main

Je l'avais dépose devant chez lui, et il m'avait demande si je voulait monter prendre un café. Nous savions très bien l'un comme l'autre que si je montais, ce n'était pas un café que j'allais prendre.

«On va garder des bonnes choses pour la prochaine fois... On s'ennuiera sinon.»

Je l'avais embrassé sur la joue.

«Très bien, monsieur, je vous verrais demain au travail alors.»

«Soyez a l'heure, Monsieur Jones. Sinon je devrais considérer des sanctions»

Il avait souri, tapé son code et était monté. J'avais regardé la lumière s'allumer, puis j'étais reparti.

Si j'avais su qu'il nous restait si peu de temps, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé me quitter.


	8. Première nuit ensemble

Titre : Le monde est bleu

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : M, définitivement

_Encore du MxM dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse de la lenteur de l'écriture, je n'ai plus du tout de chapitre d'avance désormais, même si j'ai le scénario dans ma tête. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la semaine prochaine (ou avant, si j'ai l'inspi) et ce sera l'avant-dernier._  
_Et comme pas toujours, les reviews m'encouragent vraiment, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser, même si vous n'avez pas grand chose à dire, ça me fait toujours très plaisir._

* * *

**La première fois qu'on a dormi ensemble  
**

Et le lendemain, le si ponctuel Ianto était arrivé avec plus d'une heure de retard. Oh, Ianto... Il avait fait un grand sourire quand il était entre dans ma bureau pour s'excuser.

« Excusez moi, Monsieur. Je ne me suis pas réveillé. Vous comprenez, hier soir, j'étais au cinéma et j'ai été tellement emballé par le film que je me suis endormi très tard dans la nuit »

Traduction? J'ai eu ma petite gâterie hier soi capitaine, même si vous avez été frustre et, cerise sur le gâteau, je me suis caressé toute la nuit en y repensant. Et maintenant je viens faire mon malin et voir si vous mettrez vos menaces a exécution.

« Tu viendras me voir à la fin de la journée pour qu'on règle ça, en attendant va travailler. »

Je ne le décevrais pas. Oh, j'espérais ne jamais le décevoir. Je ne savais pas encore...

C'avait été une journée calme et la faille ne nous avait pas donné pas trop de soucis. Owen et Tosh étaient chacun partis plus tôt, l'une parce qu'elle avait des courses à faire et l'autre pour je cite "euh, faire un truc, tu sais." Qui croyaient-ils tromper?

Gwen était au téléphone avec Rhys et elle était en train d'organiser un genre de repas de famille - je n'avais pas bien compris, et à vrai dire, j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Comment j'allais punir Ianto, par exemple. Je lui avait fait signe de descendre me voir quand elle aurait fini, et j'avais vu Ianto lui jeter un regard jaloux et possessif - s'il savait. Une fois qu'elle avait fini, elle était donc descendue et je lui avais dit que comme c'était une journée calme elle pouvait s'en aller pour organiser son truc correctement. Elle m'avait remercié et était partie.

Ianto et moi étions donc seuls dans le Hub.

Hummm.

Je l'avais appelé et, une minute après, nous étions tous deux au sous sol.

« Ianto, ne penses tu pas que nous devrions parler de l'incident de ce matin? »

« Absolument Monsieur, je conçois ce que j'ai fait était totalement incorrect et je suis prêt a être puni pour ce retard inacceptable »

Il avait débité tout ça d'une seule traite, et je m'étais demandé s'il avait tourné et retourné cette phrase dans sa tête toute la journée en s'imaginant me la dire.

« Bien... »

Je l'avais rapidement déshabillé, ne tenant pas compte de son regard exaspéré lorsqu'il avait vu que je ne ferais aucun effort pour plier ses vêtements et qu'il serait obligé de les remettre froissés. et avait sorti de ma poche un jeu de menottes.

« Vous avez toujours des menottes sur vous, Monsieur? »

« Qui t'a autorisé a parler? »

Comme ça il était fixé, dans tous les sens du termes, et il connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser. Il avait marmonné quelque chose mais je n'étais pas intéressé. Si je lui demandais ce qu'il avait dit, il aurait pensé que j'étais attentif à lui. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Je lui avais donc attaché les bras dans le dos. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était musclé et oh, tellement sexy.

« Et maintenant Ianto Jones, tu es à ma merci. Alors je te conseille d'obéir. Et de ne pas faire ton malin. Parce que j'ai des moyens de te punir. »

J'avais dit ces mots en ouvrant le placard et révélant un fouet (qu'en réalité j'utilisais quand je dressais notre ptérodactyle - Mais il n'avais pas vraiment besoin de le savoir) et des chaînes. D'ailleurs, je m'étais dirigé, avait pris une chaîne, l'avait fixé sur un poteau et accroché l'autre bout avec les menottes. Il ne pouvais pas s'enfuir, pour peu qu'il en aie envie.

Il n'avais pas bougé, debout dans la cave froide. Je m'étais approché de lui et il n'avait pas bougé non plus.

« Je trouve que je suis beaucoup trop habillé pour te faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Mais vois-tu, j'ai pas envie de me déshabiller. Trop fatiguant. Alors tu vas devoir t'en charger. »

Il m'avait jeté un regard incompréhensif, fronçant les sourcils en regardant ses mains menottées dans son dos.

« Débrouille-toi. »

Il avait commencé par le plus facile : Il avait défait mes bretelles. J'aurais vraiment dû faire ça avant, avais-je pensé alors qu'elles avaient claqué contre mes fesses, défaites brusquement. Ianto, toujours ) genou, avait entrepris de défaire mes boutons de chemise, ce qui était directement passer au niveau du dessus.

Il avait pris du temps, et quand j'avais baissé les yeux, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement défait le dernier bouton de la chemise, mais qu'il l'avait également arraché. Sans dire un mot, j'avais défait ma ceinture rapidemment, puis l'avait fait claquer contre son dos nu, en lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

« Je t'ai demandé de me déshabiller, pas de détruire ma garde robe. Ianto, tu me déçois énormément. Je croyais t'avoir demandé de n'émettre des sons que sur demande ? Tu peux répondre. »

Il avait levé les yeux vers moi et pendant un merveilleux moment j'avais cru qu'il allait dire non, qu'il allait se rebeller contre les chaînes que j'avais mises sur son dos. Mais il avait sincèrement l'air d'aimer ça, parce qu'il m'avait souri et qu'il m'avait répondu :

« Oui, monsieur, je m'excuse, monsieur. »

Il avait fait papillonner ses paupières en baissant les yeux de nouveau, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte du travail qu'il y avait à faire avant sa récompense.

Il avait recommencé, dans les règles cette fois, ouvrant les boutons un par un, haletant, hésitant, maladroit. La salive commençait à imbiber la chemise, celle ci venait frôler mon ventre, et j'avais lutté pour ne pas bouger, pour rester debout en le dominant. C'est ce qu'il voulait. C'était un complot. Il faisait exprès d'être aussi sexy, aussi soumis et oh, non, jamais je ne cèderai avant lui.

Du moins pas avant qu'il aie ouvert le troisième bouton.

Reprends toi, Jack.

Lorsqu'il avait atteint le sixième bouton, il avait tenté de lécher un de mes mamelons. Une fois de plus, le cuir de ma ceinture était venu lui tâter le derrière.

«On ne touche pas avant d'avoir fini le boulot. »

J'étais au moins autant au supplice que lui mais non, oh jamais, il ne gagnerait. J'avais levé la main pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur mon front. Et ma bite était si serrée... Si seulement il m'enlevait ce funkin' pantalon... Seigneur dieu.

La chemise était enfin tombée sur le sol et je m'étais senti un peu plus léger. Et j'avais froid. il fallait que je me réchauffe mais Ianto prenait son temps.

J'avais de nouveau fait s'agiter le cuir, en lui commandant de se dépêcher. Le bouton de braguette avait sauté, la fermeture éclair s'était défaite, la taille de mon pantalon avait glissé jusqu'à mes genoux. J'avais senti le doux souffle de Ianto à travers le fin tissu et oh, mon, dieu, j'en aurais hurlé si je ne m'étais pas retenu. Et tandis qu'il avait pris l'élastique entre ses dents et faisait glisser le boxer le long de mes hanches, je m'étais rendu compte que je lui avait donné trop de pouvoir en lui demandant de me déshabiller. Parce qu'il était attaché, mais qu'il me dominait tout de même. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Alors je l'avais repoussé. Il avait perdu l'équilibre, se balançant tantôt à droite, tentant de retrouver une position confortable, ce qui n'est assurément pas aisé quand ona les mains dans le dos. J'avais retiré ce qui me restait de vêtements, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour être sur qu'ils ne nous dérangeraient pas encore.

En fait, tout ça, c'était un complot des vêtements contre nous. Han.

J'avais secoué ma tête pour retrouver mes esprits et me remettre dans la situation. je vous rappelle la situation : Ianto, à genoux, nu, moi, debout, nu.

J'avais sans prévenir attrapé sa tête, l'avait attiré vers moi, pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon désir évident, lui faisant constater à quel point j'étais excité. Un sourire pervers passa encore une fois rapidement sur ses lèvres et, oh, mon, dieu, il aurait pu me faire jouir avec ce sourire dépravé que je ne voyais qu'en ces moments là sur son visage.

Sans un mot, sans cesser de sourire, il m'avait pris en bouche et j'avais refermé ma prise sur ses cheveux soyeux pour le guider. Plus loin, plus vite. Plus fort, plus rapidement. Oh, plus loin, Ianto, et plus vite. Je voulais crier. Je m'étais retenu. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Et Ianto, la douceur de sa bouche, la maladresse de ses dents, l'humidité de sa langue. Ses cheveux si doux. Son souffle si bruyant et si chaud.

J'étais venu d'un coup, sans prévenir, au fond de sa gorge, et lorsqu'il avait esquissé un mouvement pour se retirer, je l'avais retenu. Et lorsque finalement je lui avait permis de s'éloigner, il souriait toujours.

J'avais voulu effacer ce sourire de sa bouche, effacer ce rictus de son visage alors je l'avais attrapé par les épaules et l'avait forcé à mettre sa tête au sol, de sorte que seul son magnifique arrière-train était en l'air. J'avais rampé vers mon manteau pour en sortir une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, et en avait versé dans la paume de ma main. Ianto avait tressailli lorsque j'avais introduit mon doigt couvert de ce gel froid en lui. Il s'était d'abord raidi, puis m'avait accepté, accompagnant le mouvement de va et viens avec ses hanches, gémissant jusqu'à ce que je mettre une claque sur sa fesse gauche pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Mon Ianto.

Un doigt, puis deux s'en étaient allés rejoindre le premier. Je le voyais, il se retenait de ne pas crier, serrant les dents, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Il ne souriait plus. Du tout.

Mon Ianto.

Je m'étais enfoncé en lui. Oh si profond, oh si serré. Extase. Je suis dans un autre monde. Si serré, si bon. J'avais crié, oh, j'avais hurlé, je ne sais plus exactement ce que j'avais dit mais ça ne devait aps être bien cohérent. Un autre monde, je vous dit. Une autre planète. Une autre galaxie. Et ce n'est pas si improbable, par les temps qui courent.

Plus loin, plus vite.

Je glissais dans un océan de plaisir.

Un autre monde. Un monde bleu.

Des étoiles avaient recouvert mon champ de vision, et j'avais déchargé d'un coup, avec un gémissement qui s'était mêlé à un hoquet. Avec mon sperme semblaient s'être en allés mes envies de domination. Doucement, j'avais dé-clipsé ses menottes et avait caressé sa joue.

« Merci... Pardon... »

Il avait joui à ces mots, avec un unique cri, et il s'était assis en tailleur en face de moi, frottant ses poignets, souriant, l'air heureux.

« T'excuse pas. Je l'avais cherché. »

Un baiser. Le premier de la journée, en fin de compte. Un baiser doux, sans recherche de domination, tendre et presque... Amoureux? C'est peut-être le mot. Un baiser amoureux.

Mon premier baiser.

Souriants, nous nous étions étendus sur le sols, laissant nos battements de cœur se calmer, notre sueur s'évaporer, et lorsque nous avons commencé à frissonner, nous étions montés et nous étions glissés entre les draps du lit et avions sombré presque instantanément dans le sommeil.

Nous nous fichions qu'il soit juste 19h, nous nous fichions d'avoir sauté le dîner. Je l'avais entouré dans mes bras.

Oh, si j'avais su qu'il nous restait si peu de temps, oh...


	9. Première fois qu'il m'a avoué son amour

Titre : Le monde est bleu

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : M

_

* * *

_**La première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.**

Un jour qui semblait comme les autres pourtant. Avec son lot d'engueulades quotidiennes. Owen était imbuvable, à son habitude. Tosh travaillait toujours autant. Gwen était toujours au téléphone avec Rhys. Et Ianto était toujours en train de classer les archives. Un jour ordinaire, sans dérangement de la part du rift.

Ianto m'avait apporté mon café. Alors qu'il esquissait un geste pour s'en aller après avoir posé la tasse, je l'avais retenu, entremêlant mes doigts aux siens. Un doux sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il était radieux. C'est comme ça que je l'aimais, radieux. Et quand il était radieux, le ciel dans ses yeux s'éclairait, devenait si lumineux, si bleu. Le ciel dans ses yeux qui m'envoûtait.

Si j'avais su que lorsqu'il s'en irait, il serait tout sauf radieux...

Mais pour le moment, je m'était contenté de me réjouir de la chaleur de sa paume contre la mienne. Il était venu s'asseoir sur mes genoux et je l'avais enlacé tendrement. Je le sentais raide, comme s'il avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

« Tu comptes leur annoncer, un jour ? » avait-il demandé

« Ils savent déjà… »

Il s'était retourné pour me jeter un regard indéchiffrable., ses yeux bleus me noyant une fois de plus. Il avait l'air déçu mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il déçu ? Il était dans mes bras, l'odeur de son café emplissait la pièce, l'embaumant, sa main était dans la mienne…

Sans un mot, il avait rompu l'étreinte, rompu le charme. Il s'était levé et m'avait fait face.

« Jack. J'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai besoin de repères. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu classes les archives et que tu adores ça. »

« Ne joue pas, Jack. Je ne veux pas jouer. »

Je n'avais pas répondu. Je ne comprenais pas. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais rien.

« Jack, avait-il continué, qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Je suis ton plan-cul à temps partiel, comme Owen le pense ? »

« Non. Oh, non, Ianto, non. On est bien plus que ça… »

Je commençait à voir où il voulait en venir. Mais je ne voulais pas mettre de mot dessus. Je sais par expérience que c'est quand on commence à labelliser des choses qui ne devraient pas porter d'étiquettes que tout s'effondre.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est, Jack ? »

« Ianto, me fais pas faire ça. «

« Pas faire quoi ? Pas accepter ce qu'on a ? »

Il criait, et je suis certain que ses cris avaient fait écho jusque dans le Hub. Il bougeait sans arrêt comme aux prises avec une monumentale douleur, et j'avais vu ses yeux briller comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Ses yeux bleus qui brillaient si fort, devenus si sombres, comme la mer un jour de tempête. Oh mon Ianto, y a-t-il une tempête dans ton esprit, je me rappelle avoir pensé.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'échinait à mettre des étiquettes, mettre des mots, classer, trier. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter, simplement ? Et voir où tout allait. Je ne comprenais pas. J'aurais dû comprendre. J'aurais dû. On aurait gagné du temps, ou plutôt, on n'en aurait pas perdu. Mais je m'obstinais, et il s'obstinait, et deux têtes de mule arrivent rarement à un arrangement.

« Jack, j'en peux plus. Tout le monde sait qu'on baise de temps à autre mais je veux savoir qu'on est plus que ça et »

« On ne baise pas juste, l'avais-je coupé, et tu le sais »

« LAISSE MOI PARLER. Et je ne peux pas savoir qu'on est plus que ça si tu ne montres de l'affection qu'après le cul. Ou en tout cas, seulement en privé. Et je sais que je parle comme une fille. Mais je t'aime, merde, maintenant je te l'ai dit, et je veux qu'on soit quelque chose de défini, quelque chose de clair. Et tant que j'y suis, je veux en savoir plus sur toi, Jack Harkness, à commencer par ton vrai nom. Je veux tout savoir, depuis le début. Depuis le futur. »

Je m'étais levé, souriant bien qu'un peu déstabilisé. Ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait dit ça. Et quand ces mots étaient prononcé par des lèvres charnues, irrésistibles avec un accent gallois, je ne pouvais définitivement pas résister.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? » avais-je lancé avant de l'embrasser

De loin, très loin, on avait entendu Owen crier

« Jack Harkness, arrête d'emmerder le Tea Boy, dis lui ce qu'il veut entendre, parce que sinon il va se remettre à nous servir du déca et ça va pas être la joie. »

Nous avions ri. Amoureusement. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. « Je t'aime » n'est juste pas une phrase pour moi. Tout comme le mot « couple. »

Je n'aime pas les étiquettes. Et à cause de ça, je l'avais déçu et blessé. Dieu sait si plus tard je lui avait dit, et répété, et crié, et murmuré au creux de l'oreille juste avant de venir. Mais je l'avais blessé. Je n'aurais jamais dû le blesser. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire de mal. Parce que je veux le préserver.

Et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas le protéger, maintenant. Je suis impuissant alors qu'il est en train de mourir dans mes bras.

Un cri emplit mon esprit.

Je crie. Je crie. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

C'est fini.


	10. Dernier baiser

Titre : Le monde est bleu

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Russel T Davies et à la Bibici, et si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils passeraient beaucoup plus de temps nus :p. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers : Jusqu'à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, c'est à dire Children Of Earth. Pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Vous allez vous gâcher la surprise.

Rating : M

* * *

Et maintenant tout est fini. C'est la fin, j'arrive encore une fois à la fin de ce livre qui m'a semblé si court. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'il signifiait tant pour moi.

Je veux crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. En revanche, lorsque je porte les mains à mon visage, je me rend compte qu'elles sont trempées. Comme si les cris que je n'ai pas poussé s'étaient transformés en larmes.

Mon cœur me fait si mal. L'air n'entre plus dans mes poumons, comme s'ils étaient serrés par des mains invisibles qui tenteraient de m'arracher à la vie. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas. Je vais mourir dans quelques instants. Je le sais. Le venin des serpents s'est répandu dans mon corps aussi. Mais je me réveillerai. Je me réveille toujours, et l'air entre dans mes poumons à grandes goulées, et à chaque fois, ça fait si mal…

Oh, si je pouvais mourir pour de bon, cette fois ci…

Mais ce ne sera pas le cas, et je ne sais pas où je serais lorsque la magie de Rose opèrera une fois de plus, mais je sais que ce sera de nouveau un lieu étranger.

Je ne disparaitrai pas, oh, non. Je vivrais. Et je me battrais. Pour Ianto. Pour sauver son monde et ses enfants. Je me battrais pour le sauver à travers le Terre. Parce que j'ai beau avoir connu des milliards de planètes, la Terre est la seule où j'ai rencontré des gens aussi formidables.

La Terre, c'est la mère de mon Ianto et c'est pour ça que je la protègerai, elle et ses enfants.

Le serpent susurre et sifflote, insinuant cruellement. Il dit qu'on va mourir. Il dit qu'on lui livrera nos enfants demain. mais c'est là qu'il se trompe. C'est là qu'il a tord. Parce qu'il ne me connait pas. Il ne sais pas qui je suis. Il ne sait pas ce dont je suis capable. Les serpents dans leur bocal de verre ne le savent pas encore, mais ils ne réussiront pas à prendre ces enfants à leur mère pour en faire une drogue. Ils ne réussiront pas parce que je serais sur leur chemin. Et parce que je n'ai presque plus rien à perdre, désormais. Ils m'ont déjà pris mon Ianto. Je ne reculerai devant rien. Dussé-je mourir, et mourir, et mourir encore.

Je sens son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, je sens sa vie lui échapper, je le sens glisser dans l'abîme qui m'est si familière. Oh, Ianto, ne me quitte pas, ne meurs pas devant ces serpents, non, Ianto, ne meurs pas dans cette pièce, ne meurs pas dans cette lumière bleue, ne meurs pas tout court.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Mais c'est trop tard. Je ne peux rien faire.

Ils sont tous morts. Torchwood. Ils sont tous morts, il ne reste que Gwen et moi, et c'est de ma faute s'ils sont tous tombés. Je les consume. Je les consume prématurément. Je leur brûle les ailes. Ils meurent tout. Ils me quittent tous.

La magie de Rose ne m'a jamais semblé aussi cruelle.

Il meurt dans un monde bleu, dans notre monde bleu. On s'est rencontrés sous la lune croissante, dans la douce lumière azur de la nuit, et le monde était dévoré de flamme bleues. On se quitte dans cette salle éclairée par la lueur des aliens, bleu turquoise.

Le dernier baiser.

Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes dans un baiser d'adieu. Je le perd. Pour toujours. Mon Ianto.

Des larmes tombent sur le lino. Les miennes? Les siennes? Quelle importance? Je l'ai perdu. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Je glisse, moi aussi, je glisse.

Un voile noir me tombe devant les yeux.

Je glisse.

Je lui prend la main.

Je glisse.

Je glisse.

Je tombe.

Le voile se déchire.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini. Mais partez pas tout de suite : D'abord, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et je tenais à vous prévenir que je commence à écrire une fic sur le même modèle, mais du point de vue de Ianto. Donc si vous êtes intéressés, surveillez bien la page récapitulative des fics, ça s'apellera "The end is where we start from."_

_Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt_


End file.
